crossyroadfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossy Road/Glitches And Oversights
This is a list of glitches and oversights in Crossy Road. Glitches General * When an ad is playing after death, cars and trains can still be heard. * If a truck drives right next to Rail Lights, the truck will pass right through the bottom of the Rail Lights. * Very rarely, if a player squats immediately after landing on a crocodile's head, the crocodile will not eat them. * Extremely rarely, a crocodile can be seen drifting vertically instead of horizontally (see video below). Also, if the horizontal crocodile is next to a road, vehicles will pass through the part of the crocodiles that glitches onto the road. * If the Drop Bear lands on the player while they are on a river, the Drop Bear and the players squashed body will hover over the river * If the Eagle is summoned while the player is on a road, cars will be able to pass through the player as if it didn't exist. * If the Eagle is summoned while the player is on a river, the logs underneath the player will continue to move, sometimes suspending the player in mid-air above the river. * If the Drop Bear drops on a player right before the Eagle comes, the Eagle will take the Drop Bear as well as the player. * If the Drop Bear drops on the player on a road, cars go through the Drop Bear as if it doesn't exist. * When jumping into the back of a gas truck, the gas truck sometimes does not explode. * Rarely, when getting killed by the eagle, the camera will go forward and will not stop. This does not count towards your score. * If the player gets killed in the edge of a grassland, there is a chance that the mascot will glitch under the grass. * If the player starts tapping when the game in on the blue loading screen, they will get a slight head start. *If your device lags in the game and the player crashes into a car, they will stay where they are and not follow the car. *If a tree happens to appear next to the rail lights, it will glitch into the rail light. Mascot Specific *Swift Snail's slime trail goes across water and when getting carried by the eagle in the air. *When the Drop Bear drops on a large enough mascot, the Drop Bear will glitch through the mascot for a split second. *Swift Snail's slime trail gets slightly thinner when it is on grasslands. * If a player dies by hitting a vehicle (besides a gas truck) while playing as a Ghost, even after the vehicle has completely driven away there still will be a faint glow where the vehicle drove out of sight. * If the player is playing as the Lucky Cat and "squats" (holds down on the screen) right in front of a road, all vehicles (except for the Blue Car) will pass through the front of Lucky Cat's face. **This is also true for Tabby Cat, Unlucky Cat, Doge, Wolf, Pew Die Pug, Scruffy Dog, Marmalade Dog, Big Fat Pig, Giddy Goat, Dingo, Platypus, Nessy and Floppy Fish. * If a mascot gets run over by a car, they might glitch through the car for a second. This only happens if the mascot is big enough. * On the Samsung Galaxy Trend Plus the Emo Goose glitches (see Gallery). * If the player waits for 2-3 minutes as the Dragon before starting the run, the Dragon will continuously breathe fire (see Gallery). * Occasionally, poop from the Poopy Pigeon may float on water. * If the White Llama jumps into the Brown Llama they both stay alive until you jump again, then the Brown Llama dies (see Gallery and this video at 3:35), whereas if the Brown Llama jumps into the White one it dies as expected. * If the Brown Llama blows up a truck and the White Llama survives - if you then jump into the the black hole the exploding truck has left the white one dies (see Gallery and this video at 3:00). * When playing as Framed, and another person sees them, and the Framed leaps into a river, the other person will lean over the river too. * While playing as the K-Drama Actor, sometimes the fans will hover above the air. Oversights *Even though the eagle carries the player in the air, Swift Snail still leaves a slime trail when getting picked up by the eagle. *When playing as a crocodile character, river banks are the same color as grassland river banks. * If the player stands on a crocodile tail while playing as the cockatoo, they will appear to be slightly hovering over the river. * When a player dies as Frankenstein, the little "snapshot" of their death will be in color, even though the world is black and white while playing as him. **This also applies to the Emo Goose. Even though it is raining while playing as him, the death "snapshot" shows no rain. ** The death "snapshots" of the Ghost and Grave Digger are also inconsistent with the in-game visual conditions. **This also applies to Fancy Gent and Fancy Lady. * The Paparazzi will continue to take pictures of the Celebrity after the run has ended. **They will also continue to take photos if there is an obstacle in the way. *The Vampire Bat falls straight into the river despite it flying (the same applies to flying butterfly). * There are two Hipster Whales, as you can still find and jump on the Hipster Whale using the Hipster Whale character (see gallery). The same applies to Nessy. * Sometimes, if a mascot is big enough, the bottom of the mascot will glitch through a train track (Ex, Forget-Me-Not or the Phone Box). * When playing as Michael Boom, explosions that are near/on any automobiles will not effect them at all. Gallery snail on water.png|The Swift Snail leaves a slime trail over water. cockatoo on gator.png|Notice how the cockatoo hovers slightly above the river. Sideways Alligator.png|Sideways Crocodile Screenshot 2015-03-07-12-20-34.png|Dragon continuously breathing fire Double Hipster.png Hipster Bros.png Two Drop Bears.PNG|Two drop bears Emogooseglitch.jpg|Glitch with Emo Goose on Samsung Galaxy Trend Plus. IMG_0021.PNG|Llama in Llama|link=https://youtu.be/jpfw_RKE8MM?t=3m35s Llamas Dies in Hole.png|White Llama Dies jumping into Explosion Hole created by Brown Llama|link=https://youtu.be/jpfw_RKE8MM?t=3m00s Sameemogooseglitch.jpg| Category:Crossy Road Category:Misc